Love For Two
by The Falling Adept
Summary: Peachshipping [Yugi x Tea] oneshot. After some intervention from Yami, Yugi has no choice but to go on a date with Tea. Will he survive?
A/N: Hey guys! What's up? I've decided to do another Peachshipping [Yugi x Téa] oneshot in order to showcase my romance writing skills. This is in the perspective of Yugi, seeing as we're both male. Anyway, enjoy the program:

It was a Saturday night in Domino City. Yugi Moto was in his room talking to Yami, the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle.

"Well, what should I do?" asked the small boy to the 5000 year old spirit. Yugi was talking about his crush, Téa Gardner. He was trying to find a way of finally asking her out after all these years.

" _Don't ask me Yugi,"_ Replied the spirit, _"If you want to ask her out, then go ahead. I can't tell you how to live your life."_

"But I'm nervous Yami!" cried the little one. Yami couldn't help but chuckle. He found it amusing that Yugi was having such a hard time trying to think of a way to talk to his friend. "Why are you laughing?"

" _It's just really amusing how after all these years, you can't even talk to Téa about this,"_ Yami told him telepathically. Yugi looked the spirit directly in the eyes.

"It's not that I can't talk to her; it's just that talking to her makes me nervous," Yugi then heard what Yami was telling him. "You're right. I am afraid to talk to Téa," he realized.

" _Here, I'll help you then. I'll tell Téa to meet you somewhere romantic, and you two could admit your feelings for each other there. After all, she's in the same predicament as you,"_ explained the 5000 year old.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me that she liked me?" Yugi was furious, but he didn't want to wake his grandpa who was sleeping in the other room.

" _She told me to keep it a secret,"_ Yami quickly explained. Yugi calmed down after his little fit. Yami took over his body, and grabbed his phone, which was right next to Yugi's. Seeing how he was the King of Games, Yami was able to get two phones for the price of one. She shot Téa a text to meet Yugi and him by that new restaurant. He then called the restaurant and asked if they could place reservations for two under Yugi Moto. He then turned the phone off and gave Yugi control over his own body. Yugi walked out the front door. He left a note for his grandpa to read just in case he woke up stating that he was going to meet Téa at that new eatery. Yami told him that it would be best to leave the Millennium Puzzle at home, just in case Yugi got tense during his date and needed help. Yami stated that it would be best to learn by himself, and not rely on a 5000 year old spirit for dating advice. When he got there, he saw Téa sitting on a nearby bench. He walked over to her. She noticed him and looked at him.

"Hey Téa," Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi," the young woman replied. Yugi noticed that she looked kind of confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi, hoping for an answer.

"Where's Yami?" she asked, feeling betrayed, "He said that he wanted to meet me too."

"Yami said that he should stay at home." Yugi didn't want Téa to be disappointed, so he led her inside. Once inside, the waiters identified Yugi immediately and got them set up with a table. The two noticed that two sides of the table had Duel Monsters playing mats.

"This is for anyone interested in playing Duel Monsters at this establishment," one waiter said. Yugi didn't want Téa to be distracted, so he got up out of his seat and started walking.

"Yugi," the brunette asked, "Where are you going?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea to take a walk. Want to come?" he asked. His confidence was wavering, but only a little.

"Sure," Téa replied as she took Yugi's hand and they left the building.

They were at a peer, with the lake obstructing the sunset just enough that it looked pretty. They started to walk along the wooden planks of the boardwalk. Yugi paused for a moment and looked up at Téa. He started into her big, beautiful eyes. She did the same, but she looked into his crimson orbs for understanding. They felt as though they were surrounded by passion, as if by looking at each other, they've already said everything they needed to say. Suddenly, Téa spoke up.

"Yugi, I-I never knew that-" Yugi stopped her mid sentence. He usually never did that unless it was important.

"Téa, I know you've never known. The only reason that I've never told you is that I was too afraid too. Then Yami set up that whole date back there. In a way, I guess it worked.

"I guess your right. Want to head back to my place for a sleepover?" Téa asked her lover.

"Sure beats coming home to Yami saying 'I told you so,'" Yugi replied. He walked her home. They stayed up all night, watching TV, and reading books, and playing Duel Monsters.

" _It can't get any better than this,"_ they both thought in unison...

Post-A/N: I found Yami to be really good with setting up the plan. In case you're wondering, Yami was in his spirit room the whole time. He was searching around the puzzle, wondering if his plan worked. Everyone but him knew that it didn't. R&R!


End file.
